Ryan
Ryan & Isabella: The Series is an American-Canadian children's animated action and adventure television series created by Catherine Cavadini and co-developed by Ian Wasseluk and Chris Headrick for YTV and Nickelodeon. Co-produced by Splashinis Television (under its label Family Entertainment) and Electronic Arts in association with Studio B Productions and Breakthrough Entertainment, with animation provided by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd., Ryan & Isabella: The Series is the first television adaptation from the The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community and is based on the Electronic Arts/Splashinis Interactive's Ryan & Isabella series. Ryan and Isabella: The Series focuses on the continuation of the iconic and beautiful action adventures of the traditional Japanese traditional husband and wife team of both Cheering Squad and the group of wise men, and is turning contributions from the beloved work where the main characters were surprised of important adventures around the configuration of the show. Although produced by Splashinis Television, it is included in the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop library. The series debuted on December 18, 2006 on YTV in Canada, followed by its official debut on Nickelodeon in the United States on August 13, 2007. On October 7, 2007, Ryan & Isabella: The Series premiered on Nicktoons Network, along with Edgar & Ellen, and the second and final season of the series was released from the summer of 2008. Ryan & Isabella: The Series consists of two seasons containing 26 22-minute episodes, and also the first Puyo Puyo-branded animated television series not to be originated in Japan. Ryan & Isabella: The Series sadly finished its run on May 17, 2009, as Splashinis Worldwide Studios was integrated along with the rest of its assets in The Sam Loyd Company. The show ceased to exist on December 25, 2016, when The Amazing Splashinis ended its run. Plot Ryan and Isabella were the married couple, the companions, the friendly lovers, the best friends and the spies who joined for the first time after being stuck consecutively with these roots connected behind their backs long ago. It is known that the duo is rushing for several important campaign missions to defend against several attacks by monitoring the enormous powers of justice while joining side by side to travel across the lake of indestructible destinations on SplashiniVerse, the main and ultimately unique scenario of the video game series. Only by following the colliding game, in Ryan & Isabella: The Series, the imagination of the television series can return to the mind of the missions with incorrect consecutive, and anyone else has described thinking that important missions may have problems following destinations from dream to dream. In fact, campaign missions were recurring and damaged, before people around the world think that strong unstoppable justified missions may be irreparably wrong, since the married couple embarked on daily adventures brought by the most serious problems. The important missionary adventures of the video game series continue as the main and recurring characters of the series that are sent to travel through Earth solving the safe way to indicate more dangerous and indefinite indefinite situations, while Ryan and Isabella are they embarked on everyday adventures that could be revealed to spend a lot of time with each other through many situations. They set out to avoid the strongest harrowing thrust problems pushed by their new, undiscovered legendary enemies. Just as he embarks on new missions, the duo encounters evil humanoid tigers like cats, anthropophoric talking objects, wild animal control predators, huge catches, massive kidnappings and broken supreme things. As a result of avoiding problems, the duo's biggest and most frightening challenge is the terrifying and monstrous threats that dominated the most terrible and dangerous imminent situations in history, after a horrific hoax and deceptive astonishing attractions, as the duo composed of discovering the strangest beings of not-so-butterfial technological situations To defend themselves, Ryan and Isabella must prevent their prayers from entering their minds when they get their true hidden presentations of the important crazy missions on Earth. In addition, Ryan and Isabella can avoid mysterious explosive and pompous traps around Earth's secret hiding places run by the evil and mischievous Earth nemesis called Nero who is dedicated to humiliating the lives of heroes, with the intention of killing, capturing or destroying, eliminating or humiliating the entire duo, gathering on the domination of the globe. Fortunately, Ryan and Isabella are wanted to defend the attacks of mass triumphs. Then, at the end of the series, the experiences of AgroBaja can be filled with many traditional people animated and animated by computer, since the Magical Chronology of the Sages soon rushed to be destroyed forever, and the stories of the wise men reverted to non-existence before their birth forever. Ryan & Isabella: The Series is too much fun to be the longest and identical, strongest, most powerful, terrifying and problematic adventure in the community. Characters Main characters Ryan & Isabella: The Series is the only installment in the Ryan & Isabella series to include multiple main characters rather than the original two from the games. Ryan The famous deceptive, punk tricking vice leader of the Cheering Squad that cheers everyone up. He makes invisible efforts and trusts his support. She is responsible for cooperating and spending a lot of time with Isabella, her former arch-rival, wife, partner and best friend. Ryan is too funny to be tricked out with an annoying contribution from his hottest sexual fellow cheerleader partner and Olio's former best friend, Raina, another member of Cheering Squad. Before he and Isabella became former arch-rivals, Ryan was in love with Olio, keeping Raina away from her, so he previously had appointments with Olio and is spending money to contribute differences contributed by the leases he saw. Ryan, along with Isabella, have two daughters named Greco and Peruvis, who are the younger sisters of the other. Ryan also loves video games, especially for his eight favorite consoles (Nintendo 64, PlayStation, SNES, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Saturn, Atari Jaguar, and Dreamcast). Ryan is voiced by Scott McCord both in video games and in the television series. Isabella A wise hot, gothic, dramatic and cold female alien who is familiar with geometry. He is best known for having the best situations of sexual weapons provided by several dangerous indications exploited by his older father Severio, another wise alien. Although Isabella is an ex-archrrivarly making her scary contributions for Ryan's actions, he is responsible for cooperating and spending a lot of time with Ryan, her former arch-rival, wife, partner and best friend, annoying him due to the encouraging situations. Isabella loves the contributions of ancient contamination of different ancient accessories, including the legendary set of legendary Japanese bounce pads made by the wise. Isabella, along with Ryan, have two daughters named Greco and Peruvis, who are the younger sisters of the other. Isabella also has the responsibility of dealing with old deceived situations, even Ryan's unrecognized dislikes. He is well known enough to resolve to touch Ryan's back protecting her from the enemies that attack the most. Isabella is voiced by Evan Rachel Wood in video games and Audrey Wasilewski in the television series. Raina A cheerleader and member of the cheer up everyone. Although he is a way of support that focuses on fascinated yourself, he is said to be the goddess of victory because of its beauty. Raina is Olio's former best friend and Yukko's new best friend. He is responsible for disturbing the iconic and wonderful most incredible situations of his partner Ryan, indicating that he rejects the indication of having Ryan's old love with Olio. He is very ashamed that his best friend Olio is in love with Ryan. Raina had previously spent much more time with Olio, making the best most interesting decisions in history, and previously loved playing fighting games with Olio, especially his cowboy shooting challenge against each other. Raina is voiced by Meredith Anne Bull in video games and Grey DeLisle in the television series. Olio A fairy girl prepared and made of olives, who was Ryan's ex-girlfriend and Raina's best friend. Her new boyfriend is Rufus, which has brought him iconic discoveries between the differences. He is really interested in being an icon with disappointing indecations. His only problem is Matsuno, the best friend of Mars of the series Puyo Puyo Legends, who is madly in love with her. He and Matsuno have their own malicious and troublesome son named An, best known for dating Greco and Peruvis. Olio has not been doing anything to ruin his own previous relationship with Raina, even he is really advised to deal with the differences of the faded olives. He is voiced by Jennifer Hale in video games and Catherine Taber in the television series. Nero A sage who is familiar with ecology. He is easy to be liked by animals, and there are a lot of creatures around it. Previously the main leader of all the sages, Nero is intended to be the threating of disgusting the populations of anything on the universe, even slaughtering with the worst indications of imaginations. He serves as the main antagonist of the Ryan & Isabella series, as well as Ryan & Isabella: The Series. He is really interested to be the king of the sages, with the intention of eliminating and humiliating Ryan and Isabella from refusing him to become the king of all sages. He is rushed out to be the worst payback against them, and is not to be sure about being previously the leader of all sages. Her loyal assistants are Dalida and Galatea. Nero is voiced by Jason Palmer in the video games and Rob Paulsen in the television series. Recurring Characters Yukko A cheerleader and member of the Cheering Squad who cheer up everyone. I learned the fun of cheering people by joining the cheering party. Many people seem to have been saved by her smile. He is Raina's new best friend and is ignored to polluting the happiness around the savings, although no time was recoginzed to deal with these encouraging situations. He is voiced by Susan Sullivan in the video games and Grace Kaufman in the television series. Greco A girl who likes fruits and fashion, even spreading the goodness of grapes to everyone who is health-conscious. Greco is the daughter of Ryan and Isabella, and is Peruvis' younger sister. Greco is extraordinary accidental to indicating the situations with her sister Peruvis, even doing he is much responsible to playing tricks among the house. Greco doesn't have ambush to starring over with Peruvis, among dealing with her for having partnering up with Stornum. He is voiced by Lesley Nicol in the video games and Tara Strong in the television series. Peruvis The 5-person Demon Rock Band team's keyboarder. With the band's red spot, people have a strong feeling for rock. He always looks angry, but that is the flip of kindness ...? Peruvis is the daughter of Ryan and Isabella, and is Greco' younger sister. Peruvis loves hanging out with Stornum, her partner. He has an ambush to deal with the keyboard in great situations, even besieging his relationship with Greco. Peruvis is always seen ambushing the relationships of their lives, despite the things Greco likes. Peruvis is responsible for loving Greco even more. Peruvis is voiced by Emily Brunt in video games and Catherine Cavadini in the television series. Stornum A guitar player for a group of five persons called the Devil Rock Band. Although he is often amazed by the pick-up remarks, the shadow effort is considerable. He studies guitar and maiden mind every day. He is Peruvis's boyfriend, responsible for helping him make the iconic dream association musical situations. He is really interested in falling in love with her, coaxing her to cope with the contributions of the media that help pollution, indicating the most fun and careful distractions in the heart of Peruvis. Peruvis is voiced by Michael Jai White in video games and Jason Marsden in the television series. Severio A sage who is familiar with botany. He has become a coordinator of the weirdo sages. He seems strong and hard, but seems to be starting to feel rewarding. He is the elder father of Isabella, thus operating its own The Magic Timeline of Sages which incorporates the history of several sages. Legend has it that if The Magic Timeline of Sages was destroyed, the history of the all sages will be reverted to nonexistence before birth for good, unless other sages can fix it in no-time. Severio is drammed out to be the best leader of the kings, and is known to have her own identical relationship with Dalida and Galatea. Severio is voiced by David Kaufman in the television series and Nicholas Guest in the television series. Dalida & Galatea Nero's loyal assistants. Dalida is a wise man who is familiar with chemistry. Apparently he is trying to prove the existence of Puyo scientifically, but Nazo is deepening. He seems more and more interesting. Galatea is a sage who is familiar with engineering. The contents of the notebook are so difficult that only the person can understand them, but apparently they are promoting mass production of assistants. Dalida is known to be the best identical to Galatea, as he is never unable to be responsible for these references into ultimate layout of landfill destinations. Dalida is voiced by Cherami Leigh in the video games and Tara Strong in the television series, while Galatea is voiced by Seana Koefoed in the video games and Cree Summer in the television series Episodes Development & Production On February 15, 2003, Splashinis Television entered into a new individual television adaptation agreement with Electronic Arts and Splashinis Interactive with the intention of producing "action and adventure" from the television line up. Later, in June of that same year, Electronic Arts agreed that it has negotiations to adapt video games to a 52-episode traditional action and children's comedy series. Splashinis Television then agreed to co-produce the new show, with the intention of buying the rights to the Ryan and Isabella series. Splashinis Television then confirmed in September 2003 that he intended to present the new program to Nickelodeon and his sister channel Nicktoons, in addition to listening to Canadian broadcasting rights to be handled by Corus Entertainment through the Canadian children's television channel YTV. The concept of the program was given to Catherine Cavadini, as Electronic Arts, Splashinis Television and YTV began manufacturing 52 episodes focused on action-oriented comedy scenes with a production that will take place from February 24 to 18 November 2004 Once the production was finished, Splashinis Television and Electronic Arts announced in January 2005 that they would negotiate aid with Studio B Productions to co-produce the program with the help of Breakthrough Entertainment, with animation scheduled to be provided by created by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Splashinis Television will co-produce it under its Family Entertainment label. The executive producer of Kids' WB series The Legend of the Volcano Sisters, Audrey Juneting-Patterson, was in charge of representing concepts and individualizing the newest contributions of consumer entertainment disulation license schemes. On February 1, 2005, Splashinis Television officially announced the different individual plot of the SplashiniVerse series, and indicated on May 16, 2005 that the planned execution of 52 episodes will last approximately 22 minutes in total. Splashinis Television then announced on June 6, 2005 that it will divide the series of 52 episodes into two seasons of 22-minute episodes. Splashinis Television then released the premiere date of the series on December 18, 2006. Later, on August 16, 2005, Splashinis Television hired Christian Davin, Ronald A. Weinburg, David Ferguson and Lesley Taylor, executive producers of The Amazing Splashinis, to be the showrunners of the series, while Steven Sullivan, Michael Stokes, Terri Baynton, Hugh Duffy, Ross Hastings, Jeff Schechter and Richard Elliott were hired to keep stories, with CH Greenblatt, Maxwell Atoms, Michael Diederich, Alex Almaguer, Ian Wasseluk, Tara Nicole Whitaker, Chris Headrick, Jay Baker, John Holmquist and Spencer Laudiero shared the stories, under the Family Entertainment production. Both Wasseluk and Headrick will jointly develop the series before jointly developing Dark Knights co-produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment in association with Immediate Music for Cartoonverse Television. The series was approved on December 18, 2005 and was officially announced on May 19, 2006, during The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community's unveiling of its own newest television adaptations aport from the community's revampation, along with two teasers featuring Riley and her parents riding in a flying car across the clouds, with the words saying 'Something Much Awesome is Spreading Your Life As The Most Action Heroic Adventures of Your Favorite Duo Continues in a All-New Series Coming to December 18, 2006'. In June, another teaser trailer airs, this time, featuring Riley's magical dream in Inside Out (2015), featuring inhabitants of Alexei Worldwide Studios. Shortly after the cancellaction of The Legend of the Volcano Sisters ''on September 17, 2006, a official trailer was released, this time revealing the name ''Ryan & Isabella: The Series. Then, another official trailer was later released on November 26, 2006. Ryan & Isabella: The Series premiered on December 18, 2006 in Canada on YTV. On January 8, 2007, Viacom Media Networks acquired the transmission rights in the United States of Ryan and Isabella: The Series, and the program premiered on Nickelodeon on August 13, 2007 and on Nicktoons Network on October 7, 2007, along with ''Edgar & Ellen''. The first season of 26 episodes premiered on December 18, 2006, and the new episodes aired many days during the week and weekends from February 2007 to June 2008. The first season of 26 episodes ended on June 18, 2008, and the second and immediately The final season of 26 episodes premiered on August 10, 2008 and ended on May 17, 2009, when the series ended its run as Splashinis Worldwide Studios was integrated into The Sam Loyd Company along with its assets. Reruns ceased on September 24, 2009. Ryan & Isabella: The Series also airs on many of the international Nickelodeon and Nicktoons channels around Europe, Middle East, Latin America and Asia, in addition to the Splashinis-branded trading right airing detects, as a emergering to produce the teaser at the end of The Legend of the Volcano Sisters ''in 2006. Broadcast ''Ryan & Isabella: The Series debuted on YTV in Canada on December 18, 2006, followed by its official debut in the United States on Nickelodeon on August 13, 2007, before began airing on Nicktoons Network on October 7, 2007, along with Edgar & Ellen. Ryan & Isabella: The Series debuted on both Nickelodeon and Nicktoons on September 24, 2007, followed by its next broadcasting on Kix! starting October 18, 2007.'' '' Ryan & Isabella: The Series then debuted on Nickelodeon in Latin America and Brazil on November 13, 2007, with new episodes being aired every either weekdays, or, weekends, before shipping its slot to premiere new episodes exclusively either Mondays, Wednesdays or Fridays. In Australia, Ryan & Isabella: The Series premiered on Nickelodeon on December 15, 2007, followed by its next broadcast on ABC1 and ABC Kids Channel on December 28, 2007. Reruns of the series continues to air on both Nickelodeon and ABC3 starting December 4, 2009, but in 2016, reruns of the Ryan & Isabella: The Series no longer airs in Australia. In France, Ryan & Isabella: The Series premiered on Nickelodeon on March 15, 2008, followed by its next broadcast on Gulli starting June 25, 2008. In Germany, Ryan & Isabella: The Series debuts on Nickelodeon and Super RTL on July 18, 2008, followed by its next debut in Hungary (also on TV2 Matiné) and then Romania starting August 2008, before begin airing on Nickelodeon in Finland starting December 2008, with MTV3 and MTV Juniori following suits. In Israel, Ryan & Isabella: The Series airs on both Nickelodeon and Arutz HaYeladim. Also, Ryan & Isabella: The Series internationally airs on many of the international Nickelodeon and Nicktoons television channels, with the broadcast rights being mainly handled by such of the international television companies such as MTV Networks Europe, MTV Networks Latin America and MTV Networks Asia. International Broadcasting See also *''Ryan & Isabella'' External links *Ryan & Isabella: The Series YTV Website *Ryan & Isabella: The Series Nickelodeon Website *Ryan & Isabella: The Series Nicktoons Network Website *Ryan & Isabella: The Series Studio B Productions Website *Ryan & Isabella: The Series Breakthrough Entertainment Website *Ryan & Isabella: The Series Electronic Arts Website Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian computer-animated television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nickelodeon Australia shows Category:Nickelodeon Germany shows Category:Nickelodeon Poland shows Category:Nickelodeon Russia shows Category:Nickelodeon France shows Category:Nickelodeon Spain shows Category:Nickelodeon Portugal shows Category:Nickelodeon Turkey shows Category:Nickelodeon Sweden shows Category:Nickelodeon Norway shows Category:Nickelodeon Denmark shows Category:Nickelodeon Asia shows Category:Nickelodeon UK shows Category:2006 Canadian television series debuts Category:2008 Canadian television series endings Category:2006 American television series debuts Category:2008 American television series endings Category:Animated duos Category:ABC Television shows Category:ABC1 shows Category:ABC Kids shows Category:Super RTL shows Category:Gulli shows Category:MTV3 Juniori shows Category:ABC3 shows Category:Nicktoons shows Category:Nickelodeon Europe shows Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Family Entertainment shows Category:YTV shows Category:YTV original series Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:HappyTV shows Category:POP TV shows Category:RTÉ Television shows Category:Clan TVE shows Category:Canal Panda shows Category:TVE1 shows Category:TVE2 shows Category:TV Asahi shows